The Finer Points of Swordplay
by Wight Mamba
Summary: Lucia teaches the queen a thing or two about the finer points of swordplay. Yuri LEMON. ElinciaxLucia


The Finer Points of Swordplay

This is a one shot I decided to write if you don't like it then don't read it

(I don't own Fire Emblem, any of the characters and other legal things)

(Lemon alert ,you've been warned)

Lucia had for a long time had wanted to show her queen the true art to swordplay yet one thing always would stop Lucia and that was that Lucia had something else she wanted to teach Queen Elencia but was to afraid of how Elencia would react; would she be terrified or mortified, disgusted or revolted. Well Lucia was about to find out.

"Oh Elencia how I wish I could share my innermost feelings for you…If only I was brave enough." Lucia said looking at a portrait of her secret love.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"I will be there in a minute!" Lucia shouted fixing her hair.

Lucia went to the door to see who it was that had decided to visit her.

"Good morning Lucia how are you?" A tall slender woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh hello Astrid, I am fine, how are you today?" Lucia asked in response.

"I am fine as well Lucia," Astrid answered.

"Come in and is my brother around?" Lucia asked looking out the doors

"No, he's out on some duty and won't be back for a while," Astrid replied with a smile.

"Oh some one is pretty straight forward today," Lucia said as Astrid stepped in and locked the door behind her.

"Don't pretend like this is new Lucia, I'm always straightforward," Astrid replied.

"And that is what I like so much about you, other than you're a master at making me aroused," Lucia replied grinning happily.

Astrid and Lucia looked at each other for a few silent moments and then immediately grabbed each other and began kissing each other passionately, as well as caressing each other. Astrid paused briefly to stare deeply into Lucia's beautiful eyes and then began to undo the buttons on Lucia's blouse to expose Lucia's ample bosom which Astrid began to kiss softly nipping at each of Lucia's nipples. Lucia responded by running her hands down Astrid's back and then underneath Astrid's skirt and panties, which happened to be a thong, which Lucia removed and began messaging Astrid's clit which made Astrid close her eyes and moan in pleasure. Astrid then totally removed Lucia's blouse revealing Lucia's luscious, smooth, shining skin; which Astrid began to lick Lucia which made Lucia giggle and continue to run her things along Astrid's clit only harder. Lucia then stopped fingering Astrid's clit and then removed Astrid's skirt to reveal Astrid's fairly well kept vagina, it had hair but not a lot of hair, just the way Lucia liked it. Astrid smiled and unbuckled Lucia's belt pulling her pants and down and tossing them to the side. Astrid then ran her hands downs Lucia's almost naked body, save for the black lace undergarments which was the only thing that was covering Lucia's body, the feeling of Astrid's soft hands made Lucia close her eyes in ecstasy, Lucia was in a state of pure delight. Astrid then pulled Lucia in for a kiss and as their tongues danced Lucia the began taking off Astrid's top to expose Astrid's huge swollen breasts which Lucia left Astrid's mouth to kiss and suck tenderly, which Astrid responded to pulling off Lucia's black lace undergarments revealing her blue patch of hair as well as her aching vagina. Astrid and Lucia then embraced each other in a long display of passion.

After that Astrid began to lie across Lucia's bed and spread her legs apart putting her finger in her mouth looking at Lucia with a look of lust which Lucia readily obliged to. Lucia got on the bed with Astrid and got in front of her legs and began to kiss Astrid's inner thighs and eventually lead to licking her swollen pussy which made Astrid grip the bed. Astrid wanted to experience Lucia's velvety tongue as much as possible so she pressed Lucia's head into her crotch which made Astrid scream in pure sexual thrill. As Lucia continued she then positioned herself so Astrid could do the same thing, Astrid wanted to taste Lucia's clit badly so she made Lucia's body press in to her own which they then rolled onto their sides, hungrily licking each other's vagina bringing one another to an explosive climax. Lucia spread the lips of Astrid's cunt which allowed her tongue to really get to work, making Astrid moan and scream in utter sexual fury until Astrid finally let go which Lucia began to devour like a monster as well as making her stop press her aching vagina to Astrid's mouth which Astrid worked with her fingers and her tongue making Lucia explode and roll onto her back gasping for air.

They then began to scissor each other, thrusting into each others vagina making both of them groan and moan in sexual passion, Lucia was basically on the verge of losing any control and began to thrust into Astrid harder which Astrid was enjoying as the came to another orgasm, the stopped to catch the breathe and fell asleep in each other's embrace warming themselves with the heat of their own bodies.

Lucia woke up a while later still in a state of total sexual pleasure after being fucked so well by Astrid which was on the bed to next to her still completely naked. Lucia then lied down next to her and nuzzled her large breasts which made Astrid wake up.

"So how was it babe?" Astrid asked with a smile as she kissed Lucia on the lips.

Lucia smiled and said, "God I want to fuck you again."

"Okay then," Astrid said as she and Lucia began to kiss pressing into each other.

Lucia stopped suddenly and shouted "I forgot, I have to help Elencia practice sword play!"

"Then get ready and get dressed!" Astrid shouted sitting up.

"Not only because she's my queen…because…" Lucia stopped almost to the point of tears.

"What's the matter Lucia?" Astrid asked.

"As much as I love having sex with you, I also want to have sex with Elencia, but I am afraid that she will reject me and be repulsed by me," Lucia said as she began to sob.

"Oh Lucia…She is your queen and your oldest friend, she will never hate you, and you'll never know how she fells unless you ask, I seem to remember who you felt when I first asked you to make out with me," Astrid replied with her hand on Lucia's leg.

"Thanks, Astrid that means a lot to me, your right I'll just have to find out how she feels about me, for myself," Lucia said wiping her tears away.

Later that day Lucia meet up with Elencia to teach her more swordplay so that Elencia could better defend herself.

"That's good Elencia, keep your stance and be one with your sword," Lucia instructed.

"Like this Lucia?" Elencia asked.

"Yes that's good, that's the way to do it, I think that's enough for today," Lucia said to Elencia.

"Thanks for the work out Lucia, when it come to sword play you're the best," Elencia replied.

"Well there is no finer art then swordplay," Lucia said.

"I have to say it is a fine art," Elencia giggled.

"Um Elencia could I confide to you something personal?" Lucia asked.

"What is it Lucia?" Elencia asked Lucia.

"I'm just going to come out in say it…Elencia…I love you," Lucia said nervously.

Elencia was taken a back by this display of feelings "What?"

"I couldn't stand it any longer Elencia, I am in love with you and I always have been," Lucia said.

"You're a lesbian, does anyone else know?" Elencia asked.

"Only Astrid, but she is too," Lucia said.

"I don't know what to say…" Elencia stammered being totally surprised by this confession

"Please just let me kiss you once on the lips?" Lucia begged.

"…I don't know…" Elencia said.

"Please just once, I would like just one kiss," Lucia said.

"Very well, let's go to my room," Elencia said.

In Elencia's room…

"If you don't want to Elencia, I won't force you," Lucia said.

"I said you could so you can," Elencia said still a bit apprehensive.

Lucia looked into Elencia's eyes moved towards her lips and kissed her tenderly.

"Lucia…that actually felt right," Elencia said.

"It did Elencia?" Lucia asked in reply.

"Strangely yes, I mean, I don't know you just make me feel good, I want to kiss you again," Elencia said.

"You mean you aren't repulsed by the fact that you kissed me a lesbian?" Lucia asked.

"To be perfectly honest…I think I am attracted to you," Elencia said.

"Elencia, you love me don't fight it anymore!" Lucia shouted

"Okay it's true, Lucia, I love you!" Elencia shouted

Elencia and Lucia embraced each other and kissed letting each other explore there new found feelings for each other.

"I have never done it before so be gentle," Elencia said.

"Now then Elencia let me teach you the finer points of swordplay," Lucia said with a smile.

Lucia started unbuttoning her shirt and unbuckling her belt letting her pants fall around her heels which she kicked off, she then crawled near Elencia half naked and kissed her running her fingers through Elencia's lovely hair, Elencia embrace Lucia hugging her and groping her. Lucia undid Elencia's bodice exposing her shining breasts which Lucia pressed with her hands and felt her way down under Elencia's gown into her smooth clit making Elencia moan. Elencia then removed Lucia's underwear exposing Lucia's body which Elencia was surprised to see Lucia hair was blue down there as well. Lucia the removed the rest of Elencia's clothing exposing the Queen's royal body, Lucia then embraced Elencia kissing her as well as rubbing her vagina into Elencia's. Elencia then began to rub her vagina into Lucia's making them both completely ecstatic and making them utterly enjoy themselves. Lucia began to kiss Elencia's neck leaving small hickeys where her mouth was and Lucia eventually made it to Elencia's breasts which were swollen, Lucia kissed each one sucking tenderly on it, licking it and the lightly biting her nipples making them erect, Elencia never knew how much pleasure she could have from a sin in the eyes of the goddess yet at the same time something so beautiful, she truly loved Lucia, she never realized it until now. Their love exploded into frenzy as they both started getting increasingly enthralled with each other, until finally Elencia came, this was a whole new experience for her she had never had one before, she liked it, and she wanted another, but she waited until Lucia came before wanting to do something different. Lucia then had Elencia lie on her back and spread her legs; Elencia then got a new experience of pleasure as Lucia began licking her vagina, having Lucia's tongue go along the inside of her clit made her moan in pure pleasure, Elencia couldn't hold back and then she came into Lucia's mouth. Now it was Elencia's turn to pleasure Lucia, Lucia and her switch places. Lucia casually laid back and spread her legs so Elencia could start. Elencia started out slowly taking her time in making sure she was doing it right, when she heard Lucia moan she then began to go faster which made Lucia shout in delight, Elencia continued to hungrily eat out Lucia's clit until finally Lucia reached one of the best orgasms she ever had, truly Elencia and her were meant to be. The continued their fun until they, exhausted from their pleasure, fell into each others arms and fell asleep

Elencia awoke several hours later feeling a sensation of pleasure and exhaustion she noticed Lucia was still asleep and got out of bed.

"Oh you're awake Elencia?" Lucia yawned getting up and stretching

"Oh good morning Lucia," Elencia said

"So how do you feel?" Lucia asked

"Good…thank you Lucia for teaching me the finer points of swordplay," Elencia said


End file.
